Diamond City Blues
by TheRedhood908
Summary: The institute is gone and Piper heads home, expecting things to get better. After all, they won right? Shouldn't things be better? When Piper finds her world has fallen apart only one person seems to be able to put it back together.


Piper Wright was tired. Tired of everything. The paper, the city and even Nat. She was tired and she hated that fact more than anything else. The fact that her sister had even begun to annoy her also grated on her. They were so close once. They told each other everything and they looked out for each other. When did that end?

It didn't take Piper long to pinpoint a point in time where they became distant. When she took off into the Commonwealth, leaving Nat to fend for herself. Sure she had a good cause. Everyone nearly always did have a good reason for doing a bad thing. She wanted to help blue, or Frank as he was more commonly known to the people of the wasteland, find his son. She wanted to shut down the institute as well. But how could she have left Nat? It was at least a year before they found the place and another year before he decided to destroy the institute. Piper had been along with him every minute because….she had feelings for him. She also wanted to see this through to the end.

But what did that mean for her fourteen years old sister who was left alone back in Diamond City? Sure others would look after her. Vadim and Yefim would let her eat at the bar and Ms. Hawthorne would check in on her every day. But that wasn't enough, and Piper knew it.

Nat didn't have anyone else. Her sister was the only one left, and then she up and abandoned her to help a man on his quest. It was only later that Piper felt the crippling guilt over what had happened. And it was only because of Frank that she went back to Diamond City to try and fix what had been done.

She went home after the institute was destroyed, but that didn't fix anything. Nat was cold to her, and in Piper's mind it was deserved. She would give it time. Nat would undoubtedly come around in time. After all Piper was doing everything in her power to win back her little sister. She checked over her homework and made sure she ate. Cleaned her clothes and taught her self defense.

All the while she would hear tid bits of what was happening to her friend out in the Commonwealth. He'd be seen at one settlement or another, working and farming, doing what was best for the Commonwealth as he saw fit. No more heroics though. Anyone who tried to engage him on what happened was gently rebuffed. He didn't want to talk about losing his son and she understood. She was there when it happened. Right next to him actually.

She shook the man from her mind and always refocused on Nat. But that was never good enough for the growing girl who wanted to spend more and more time away from her big sister. Hanging out with her friends in the stands or going out on dates as she got older. Time passed in the Commonwealth just as it did anywhere else and Nat was 17 before anyone knew it, like the passing of a season.

It was too soon for Piper. She'd missed everything that was important. Well maybe not everything but she missed two whole years of her sisters life. How could she do that? She would lay awake at night, furious at herself and even at Frank. But these bouts of anger at her friend never lasted long. She knew it wasn't his fault. She made the decision to join him and he even told her to go home multiple times. He encouraged her to be with her family. Why didn't she listen?

All in all she knew it was her own fault and she couldn't lay that blame on anyone else.

But Nat had become increasingly tiresome. Her acts of rebellion had gone far beyond what was normal. Drunken bouts of vandalism with her little gang of friends. Truancy and absence from school, making it doubtful she'd even graduate the basic Diamond City school system.

So that's what found her, late at night, sitting at her desk in her road clothes, a blank terminal flashing in front of her. The door opens and she can only assume it's Nat, home from another one of her "parties". She expects her to just go to sleep, like she normally does, but the sounds she hears are different. Drawers opening and the zipping of a suitcase. Piper snaps out of her daydreaming and walks down the stairs to see her younger sister, so grown as she was, bent over as she packs necessities.

"Nat?" She asks tiredly. "What are you doing?"

The interruption of her packing and the realization that her sister isn't asleep like she thought make the younger girl stop, and sigh, turning slowly as she looks at her older sister, mild distaste in her eyes. "I'm leaving Piper. Shen knows about a caravan heading south and I'm gonna go with them. I've got enough caps to pay for it" she says before returning to packing up her things.

Leaving? The word hits Piper with the force of a pack of super mutants.

"What? Nat, you can't leave Diamond City. This is your home. I'm your sister. We're all we have left" she says,moving further down the stairs to be able to pull her sister close into a big. The younger girl avoids it though and just lifts up her suitcase.

"Yeah, right. Sisters. You left me for two years and now you're gonna play that card? Sorry Piper. No thanks. I've gotta go" she says, making towards the door, suitcase in hand. Piper reaches out quickly, tears forming in her eyes as she grasps Nat's shoulder. "Nat..I know I messed up. I know I didn't do the right thing. But I've been trying like hell to make it right. I've apologized. I've tried to make amends. I've done everything Nat. Tell me what I need to do to make things right between us and I'll do it" she says, her voice overtaken with emotion as she tries to do anything to convince her sister.

Nat is unmoved however. She just looks down, anywhere really as long as she's not looking at Piper. "Look, there is nothing to make right. You can't fix it Piper. You did what mom did to us to me. She took off. You took off. Would you forgive mom if she came asking for forgiveness?" She asked.

It stings because there is a hint of truth to it. She did leave. But it is also unfair. "That's not the same. I made sure you would be taken care of before I left. And I came back. I even visited from time to time. I know I didn't do the right thing but I didn't do what mom did" Piper says, trying to be fair.

Nat just rolls her eyes and looks toward the door of Publick occurrences, wanting to have already been on her way. "Look, that's true. I get it. But we can't go on pretending that everything is fine. We barely know each other Piper. I want to see the world. I want to breathe free and have some adventure. I'm not going to be able to do that if I'm stuck here printing out your stupid articles for you. Just let me go huh?" She says pulling out of Piper's grasp. She makes toward the door, opening it and not even sparing a glance backwards at her sister.

It's the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice that convinces Piper to let her go. There was nothing there. No love, and no hate. It struck Piper hard that she realized she would rather have heard hate than nothing at all.

She stood there for what felt like hours, staring at the door, wishing and praying that Nat would walk back through, thirteen again, before everything happened and ask what was for dinner. She didn't and Piper was left alone.

That's what it was for the next few weeks. Piper being alone. She would walk to the dugout inn. Eat. And then walk home. She talked to nobody and she didn't care if someone tried to talk to her. She became a ghost.

Publick Occurrences stopped selling and despite what people thought at the paper before they began to miss it. After all it was part of what was known about Diamond City. A few people tried to get in contact with her but all were gently rebuffed. She didn't care that her clothes were filthy or that her hair was matted. She didn't care at all about anything. She would come home to her empty house and sit in Nat's old room under the stairs, looking at the few things she left. A comic book and the mattress being the only things still there.

She hated herself and one day she decided to end it. She had gone to Solomon, using the remaining caps she had to buy enough jet to send herself into a cardiac arrest. Sitting on the couch she inhaled the chems and waited, watching as the room swirled around her and colors blended together. She could feel it coming. She welcomed it.

But then she felt someone's arms around her, grasping her into them as she felt the prick of a stimpak and the plastic of an addictol inhaler pressed against her mouth. She had no choice but to breathe in the healing spray and the stimpak did it's work. It felt like an eternity as her heart slowed down and her vision slowly returned to normal, the arms still wrapped tightly around her waist as she felt lips press against her forehead. "It's gonna be okay. Stay with me Piper. Please" the voice says, obviously male.

It was also painfully familiar.

"Blue?" She asks, her voice sounding like it's coming from very far away, to which she receives an affirmative answer. "It's me Piper. I'm here" he says gently.

She can't help it. She has so many questions, the reporter in her present even at her own attempted suicide. But she passes out, unable to get an answer to any of them.

When she wakes up, she feels sore, the effects of the chems still weighing on her, but she can't feel the softness under her and over her, the mattress never having felt quite so comfortable and her blanket never having felt so soft. She sits up, instantly regretting it as her body desperately wants to lay back down.

"Blue?" She asks, her eyes opening fully and seeing only the lamp on her desk is on. She looks around the room and finally spots him sleeping in a chair he had brought up to her room. He was changed from the last time she had seen him. Gone was the vault suit and gone was his pip boy. Instead he wore a duster and pants, a button up shirt underneath. He looked like a farmhand. His once clean shaven face had been replaced with a small beard, the scars he had suffered in the war before the bombs and the war after the bombs still visible.

She doesn't disturb him. He's obviously tired from the way he is snoring lightly and how he is positioned in the chair.

She gets up, placing her feet over the side of the bed and realizing for the first time that she is dressed in her night dress instead of her red jacket. She looks to her right and finds that her clothes are not only washed but neatly stacked atop an ammo crate. Her hair also feels different and she can't help but run her fingers through it. It had been cleaned and brushed. In fact she realized that she had been bathed completely while she was unconscious.

She would've been uncomfortable had it been anyone else other than Frank but for some reason it sent butterflies up in her stomach that he cared so much about her to do that for her. Not only bathe her and clean her clothes but tuck her in nicely in her bed.

She stands up, still shaky from what she had tried to do before grabbing an extra blanket and placing it gently over her friend. He barely stirs and she slips back into her bed, angry at herself for letting him see her so weak. But she feels sleep quickly reclaim her and she doesn't resist this time. It is a dreamless sleep and that was fortunate for her. She doubted she would be able to conjure up anything pleasant in her mind.

When she wakes up he is gone, and for a moment she thinks it a possibility that she had imagine everything. But noises from downstairs prove her wrong. The stairs begin to creak and she sees him enter onto the second floor, a tray in his hand and a smile on his face. "Morning Piper. I brought you something to eat" he says simply, moving to the side of her bed and placing the serving tray down.

"I got your favorites. Some cram, yum yum deviled eggs and a bottle of Nuka Cola" he says, putting the wasteland fair in front of her. He pulls the chair close to the side of her bed and looks at her, concern and chastisement in his eyes. It's enough to make her look away. "Thank you Blue" she says quietly, her shaking hands moving to open the bottle of soda. The sugar would undoubtedly help with her splitting headache and the shaking.

She can't open it however, and Frank leans over and gently pops the top off for her, handing the sugary liquid back to her.

She smiles sadly at him and gently takes a sip, the cool liquid moving down her soothe throat a definite alleviate.

She puts the bottle down and looks back at her friend, her hand reaching for his. "Blue...I….I don't know what I was…." he just smiles sadly at her and cuts her off, not wanting to upset her this morning or discuss anything painful. "Eat Piper. Then we'll talk alright?" he asks, his hand still entwined with hers.

She ate, and he sat with her, both in companionable silence. He only left to allow her to get changed, having suggested that they go outside and let everyone see that she was okay. At first she was frightened that everyone knew about what she had tried to do, but Frank was quick to assure her that nobody but him was aware. In fact it was lucky he had found her when he did. Apparently, Nick Valentine had approached him when he was helping out at the Slog, having been worried about the nosy reporter.

Piper couldn't help but be touched at the amount of concern that her detective friend had shown, even if it wasn't to her face. The fact was that Nick Valentine had saved her life through blue.

She changed, taking the opportunity to breathe and ruminate on the fact that when he heard she wasn't doing well Blue came running. For her. It was enough to put a smile on her face and for the first time in a long time she wasn't fixated on what had happened between her and Nat. When she finally came down the stairs Frank was waiting for her, sitting on the sofa the same gentle smile present on his face.

He stands and takes her hand, almost likes he's afraid she would disappear on him but, after witnessing what he did she wasn't surprised about his protectiveness. In fact she welcomed it due to her still being a little dizzy and woozy from what the after effects. He opens the door and the light fizzles in, causing her to cover her eyes with her hand for a moment before she gets used to the sun again, blinking a few times to acclimate.

"Let's head over to the doc and then to the Dougout huh? Everyone has missed you a bit from what I hear" he says to which Piper smiles nervously. She didn't know why but she was suddenly nervous about seeing people she'd known for a good part of her life. She was nervous about continuing to live but Frank…..his arm around hers, allowed her to do it.

The day passed with the doctor, being informed of what happened, handing her a prescription for Solomon's to assist her in healing. He told her, showing a strange gentleness not usually present in the doctor as he told her to come to him if she needed anything. He also told Frank to stay and watch Piper, "like a hawk" were his specific words. Frank nodded, grim determination on his face as he walked the reporter over to the Dugout inn.

The group was happy to see him, many having been present. Vadim and Yefim were the first to welcome her back while Abbot, Travis and the rest were also there. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. But Frank was there the whole time and he kept her close, making sure she never left his sight. They all made pleasant conversation, talking about how much they missed the paper and how they were so happy to see her out and about. It turned into a genuine Diamond City party.

All good things must come to an end however, and after hours of partying Piper couldn't hide her yawns which were quickly noticed by Frank. "Want to head home?" he asks, his hand going to her knee. Just before that however, Nick Valentine walks up, his hat in his hand as her smiles gently at the two of them, his eyes pointedly looking at Frank's hand on Piper's knee. "I uhh, hope I'm not interrupting something" he says, a teasing tone present in his voice as Frank blushes and Piper giggles. "No Nick. I was just about to head back home. I'm really tired" she says to which the detective nods. "I figured so. I just wanted to tell you that of you needed anything, or just to talk to someone I'm here. But I don't think you'll be needing me too much" he teases, his eyes pointedly moving to Frank before he tips his hat while putting it back on and preparing to move away. "Ohh and uhh, just this once I can give you some info on a case for a story. You know to uhh help the paper get back up" he says, prompting Piper to giggle lightly again.

"I knew you were just a big softy Nick. Thanks" she says standing up to hug the decaying synth. He responds nervously, his hands gently going to her waist as he returns the hug, looking over the girls shoulder at his other friend who jokingly glares at him. "Yeah well...just don't be printing where you get your information alright Piper?" He says, letting her go. As soon as she is disengaged from Nick her arm is back around Frank's, and she nods happily at him, stifling a yawn. "Of course Nick. Wouldn't want to burn a good information bridge"

Frank leads her out of the bar, waving goodbye to everyone and promising to catch up when she has the time. Diamond City security gives them an almost escort back to the house, even the guards having been worried about the residential snoop.

He opens the door and helps her into the house, helping her up the stairs and leaving her to change while he moves back downstairs to change himself. "I'm decent Blue" she calls and he moves back up the stairs, her medicine in his hand. She's sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in her green nightgown that goes down to her thigh. Her hair is applied out over her shoulder, the black tresses having grown out in the previous months. Frank just stares at her, dressed in his shirt and boxers, and he can't help but think that she was the most beautiful woman on Earth. It should've felt like a betrayal of Nora, but it didn't. He sits next to her on the bed and pulls the stimpak from the tray.

"Alright Piper you have to take this every morning and every night. Would you like to do the honors?" He asks good naturedly before she looks at him, nervousness playing out in her facial expressions. "Can...can you blue?" She asks. It was odd sure but for her, he would do anything. He smiles and nods, taking her arm gently in his hand and injecting the needle into her upper arm, as gently as he can. She winces, the sting of a stimpak not being the most pleasurable of feelings in the world. But she can't lie about the effects. She begins to instantly feel a little better.

He takes the now empty stimpack and tosses it into a trash bin before gently placing his hand on her shoulder and standing up. He points to the chair and smiles down at her. "I'll be right over there okay? If you need me you just wake me up and I'll jump to it" he says before turning and walking towards the chair. He's stopped however, Piper's hand is clasped around his wrist and she looks up at him with pleading eyes. "Frank. Would you….just maybe….what I'm asking is if it's okay if you….well just lay down with me?"

She feels like she is about to be turned down. She knew it sounded needy and strange but she wanted to be held. She wanted to be held and told everything would be okay like her father did with her as a child, though she knew that the vault dwellers embrace would make her feel more comfortable than her father's had. They were different and even if he wasn't aware of it it would mean the world to her. Despite her trepidation and fear Frank just nods and moves back towards the bed.

"Scoot over" he says, motioning for her to move towards the wall. Her mattress was small but she knew the metal frame she had found outside of Diamond City Surplus when she first came to the great green jewel would hold the both of them.

She complies and scoots over, her side now against the steel wall of her home. She suppresses a shiver as her exposed thigh, the fabric of her nightdress having ridden up a little bit, touches the steel. Frank sits down first, swinging his legs over and onto the bed before turning onto his side, facing towards Piper. "Now what?" He asks with a smile that makes Piper want to giggle, another feeling she hadn't known for a very long time. She doesn't answer, at least not verbally, and instead moves onto her side, back toward Frank, before she scoots backwards, pressing her back into his chest. Without asking his arms snake around her midsection and pull her in even tighter against him, the blanket being pulled quickly over the both of them.

"Thank you" she says simply, her hand moving to his arm, her fingers gently caressing his skin. "No need to thank me Piper. I'm just…..well I'm glad that I'm here. This is my fault Piper. I should be the one apologizing" he says simply to which Piper can't help but turn her head and look at the man with an incredulous gleam in her eyes. "What do you mean Blue? None of this is your fault"

"I can't help but feel responsible Piper. I mean I show up and whisk you away to find my son, we go through all the bullshit we did and it cost you Nat. And to top it all off I can't handle it and just disappear, right when you and everyone else need me. I stayed away from you Piper. I let everything happen because I was ashamed of what I did. I checked up on everyone else over time, except for you. We destroyed the institute and freed the wasteland but was it worth what it cost you?" he says, his hand moving to gently caress the reporters cheek.

She closes her eyes and revels in the feeling of being touched, a human necessity she didn't know she even had. But there it was. It also had a lot to do with who it was. She presses her face further into his hand and lightly kisses it. "Frank, what I did..I chose to do. You didn't ask me to come along with you. I just tagged along, consequences be damned. I lost my sister because of that. It was my own fault. Not yours" she says simply as she turns in his arms, wanting to face him as she speaks. Both of her hands go to either side of his cheeks as she looks deeply into his eyes. "Do you understand that Blue? I won't have you playing a pity party for yourself when you don't deserve it. At least not because of me" she says before averting her eyes.

"You lost Nora, Shaun and the whole world you knew. Nat just got tired of me and left. Those things aren't the same. I don't blame you for needing your time Blue. I just…...I wish things would've been different" she says to which there is nothing but silence. Finally after a few tense moments he breaks it, his eyes having never left hers. "You're a lot smarter than you look" he says teasingly to which the reporter can't help but hit him lightly on the chest. "Gee thanks" she says, reluctantly breaking into a smile happy that she felt normal again. A yawn quickly escapes her mouth and her eyes begin to close, her eyelids feeling to heavy for her to support.

"Alright we both had a long day and we both have issues we need to stop feeling guilty about. Before you pass out I just want to tell you, what happened with Nat isn't your fault. You made a mistake Piper. I won't lie and j feel awful for being happy that you did because it meant you and I are...friends" he says, letting her notice the halt in description of what they were exactly. "But you tried to make it right. Hell you did for years. Nat made her own decisions sweetie and maybe...maybe it's good that she did. After all you did and it turned out fine. Or at least mostly fine. Kids have to make their own mistakes and one day, she'll come back" he says brushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear before he too yawns.

"Thanks Blue" Piper says simply, her hand reaching for his and clapping it, fingers entwined with one another instantly. "Goodnight Piper" he says gently, with her response echoing back just as quickly. "Goodnight Frank".

_**The Next Morning **_

When she wakes up she can't shake the feeling of comfort that overwhelms her, Frank's arms still being wrapped about her waist. Not only that but his snores were cute. She had never actually realized he snored, even with their years on the road together. Maybe it was because they were so light. Surprising for a man. But not unpleasant. Not unpleasant at all.

Piper continues to smile and look at the man who was her best friend and savior. It was only him that was able to pull her out of the hole she had fallen into. But what did that mean?

She didn't even have to ask the question. After all she was a reporter. The pieces were all there and she knew that she could build the story from there. She was in love with him. Maybe she had been from the moment she set out with him. But his gentleness last night, the way he spoke to her and the way he held her. It all proved that he cared deeply for her. He wouldn't have come for her just because Nick asked him too if he didn't? But what was it that he felt for her? Was it just friendship? Did he look at her like a puppy that needed his help? Was he just helping her because he was feeling guilty? She honestly didn't know and it wasn't a question she could just come out and ask. Especially not with everything that was going on.

She didn't want him to feel obligated to return feelings that weren't there because of what had happened. She knew she would never do that again. She had regretted it the minute she inhaled all those chems. And she had a reason to keep going. Diamond City still needed her. Her friends still needed her if the party yesterday had proven anything to her. She knew she had to stick around and looking straight at the man now sleeping in her bed, she had something worth earning.

Her thoughts are interrupted as he yawns and begins to stir, his bones creaking as he sits up, his hand gently going to her hip as he leans back a bit. "You hungry Piper?" He asks to which she can't help but feel her stomach growl at the thought of food. "I'll take that as a yes" he says having heard the sound himself. She just smiles and rolls her eyes, sitting up herself. "Yeah now that you mention it blue I am. Why don't you go get changed and we'll head over to the Dugout Inn. She says before moving over to the dresser she had and pulling out her clothes. Frank blushes and stands, quickly rushing out. "Alright Piper. See you in a few minutes" he says to which she smirks at him teasingly. "Doc Crocker said I wasn't supposed to be out of your sight for any reason" she said as she slipped the nightdress over her head and exposed her bare back and oanty clad rear to the uncomfortable man.

"Yeah well uhh, i'm sure he'd well uhh make an exception for this" he says, his eyes drawn to the woman as she slips a shirt over her body and then steps into her pants, making a show of pulling them over her rear. "Docs orders Frank" she says teasingly as she does her coat and hat, turning to the still pajama clad man. "Alright. Let's go get you changed" she says with a devilish smirk.

She didn't know why, but she felt as light as air and it showed in her attitude, particularly towards Frank. She had become downright flirtatious, which was not abnormal for her, but not to the extent that she was being. I'm fact while watching Frank change, as quickly as possible she noticed just how muscled he was. 'Fighting and farming really do do wonders for the male body' she said in her mind before instantly wrapping her arm around his and exiting into the just awakening diamond city.

The day was spent quietly, asking around about what was going on in the city. Apparently a lot had happened since the paper went on hiatus. Myrna had gotten married to a newcomer by the name of Matthew and seeing the usually synth paranoid woman happily holding hands with a tall blonde man was an odd sight. But also happy. Travis and Scarlett were expecting their first child and Vadim had expanded the Dugout Inn. Abbot had retired from wall maintenance but it was clear that he was watching his replacement like a hawk.

It was a good day. At least as far as the paper was concerned. When the two returned to Publick Occurrences Frank got started writing down what Piper dictated be written while also setting the blocks for the printing press she had. It was hard watching someone else do the job Nat usually did but she was ecstatic to finally have something to do. And working with Frank was...well let's just say she was very happy to have him as a partner in business at the very least. Papers began to sell again and she quickly promoted Frank to field reporter, a position he was happy to occupy. He travelled outside the walls, not very far as his very protective editor would not allow him to go beyond Greygarden, to report on what was happening in the wasteland.

The thing she pulled in for her were amazing. He had mapped out all raider locations and camps, sending the information onto the newly reinvigorated minutemen who instantly set about clearing them out. Super mutants and other dangers quickly fell too, making the wasteland if not safe a lot safer than it once was.

He had even managed to get the Railroad and Brotherhood of steel to sit down and discuss a peace treaty in Diamond City. That was a very big day for the paper and the Commonwealth in general.

Between Nick Valentine and ghoul rights activism the city got better, crime dropping and corruption almost non-existent. After all, the new mayor basically handed over the economics of the city to Frank, making him in charge of cap oversight.

Between all these positive steps for the city and the Commonwealth came small, baby steps for Piper and Frank. They would both sit up late, speaking to each other in between their writing , about all sorts of subjects. They would eat together and walk about the city, hand in hand. The others began to talk with Travis constantly teasing them over the radio asking when "Diamond City's power couple would go to the chapel and make it official. For the first time in her life it was other people asking Piper for a scoop on a story while she had to say "no comment".

She desperately wanted to speak to Frank about it, but so far both were treating it as an inside joke. How do you tell your best friend and business partner that you loved him? It certainly wasn't going to be done easily. But surely he couldn't miss that she had feelings for him or misconstrue what was going on? They shared a bed, every night, chastely of course, cuddled up next to each other. They held hands whenever possible and Piper thought nothing of kissing him on the cheek when he said or did something sweet.

It had been years since he came out of the vault and years since he found out his son was gone. Could he still be torn up over Nora? And how would she compare? She had to admit that she hated not being able to get over the fact that she was jealous. After all, Nora was a highly educated lawyer who seemed to ooze seduction from the way Frank had talked about her. She had asked him to tell her how he met his wife one night and he did. Apparently they had met in college, which he had explained as a form of higher education. He said that from then on he had only had eyes for her. It was a knife wound in Piper's heart to think that that was still true. How could she, a muckraking wastelander journalist, compare to Nora?

A part of her felt that she was being ridiculous. After all, Nora was gone. And Frank had told her openly that he had come to terms with losing her and Shaun. But that other very female part of her, the possessive part, was very jealous and fearful of the fact that she might still be only second best.

One night, after returning from the Dugout Inn, she decided that drastic action just be taken if she were going to change things between her and her partner. "Frank, I think….well I think that you and I should talk" she says, looking at the man who now was doing a very good imitation of a deer in headlights before his face broke into a nervous smile. "Damn, those words that no man ever likes hearing from a woman" he says teasingly before coming close to her, his hands moving to her waist. "What is it Piper?" He asks, unconsciously making the girl melt.

She decided for the first time in her life that words aren't going to accomplish what she wants done so she leans in and presses her lips eagerly against his, her hands going to his shoulders as she lightly moves upwards on the balls of her feet. The kiss is sweet and delicate, all the rent up passion being pushed through in a way she hoped was thorough and clear. Apparently it was as when she releases his lips he pulls her closer, almost as if he was afraid she would disappear.

"I love you Blue" she says simply, worry trickling through her body at the boldness of the action she had just taken. What if he said he didn't feel the same way? What would she do? Why did she have to make such a move when everything was going so well?

Her mind isn't allowed to wander for long however as his lips are on hers again, his hands pulling her against him with a force that gave away the need in him. "I love you too Piper, more than you could ever know" he says, only having released her lips for a second to whisper that into her ear, his breath tickling against her skin and sending goosebumps up and down her back. He returns to kissing her, his hands having moved a upwards, under her coat and shirt and against her bare skin. She relishes the feel of it and it isn't long until he picks her up and carries her up the stairs to her….well their room.

Their lovemaking is gentle and sweet, clothes flying everywhere at first before their tempo slowed to allow them to enjoy each other. Lying under him, her fingers scraping gently at his back, Piper can't help herself from returning the sweet nothings he is whispering to her with her own responses. She wants to cry, never having felt so complete as he makes love to her for what felt like to her as the first time. Of course she had had sex before, a few fumblings in her youth but that was like comparing cram to filet mignon in her mind. As she feels her climax getting closer and closer, she stops thinking all together and arches her back, screaming as she experiences heaven.

Frank is not long behind her and he buries his face in her neck as he finishes, filling her with a warmness she hadn't felt in a long while. He holds her close, moving to his side as he remains inside her, his lips peppering the side of her face with kisses before he calms down and breathes deeply.

"Wow" she says breathlessly, her hand moving to Frank's as he gently grasps her breast, kneading the flesh as he gently kisses her neck. "Extra, extra, read all about it. Nosiest woman in the commonwealth unable to speak" he says, his voice full of a mixture of love, pride and mirth. She swats his hand, playfully of course before pushing her now naked rear back against the man, causing him to wince in pleasure as his sensitive member begins to harden again.

"Well, I can say a lot of things but I wouldn't want to embarrass you" she says, tilting her head to allow Frank to kiss her lips. It's a long and sensuous kiss, one of those kisses that you always remember for the rest of your life. When they break apart for air, their lips are still centimeters apart and neither is sure if they ever want to leave that position.

"Embarrass me huh? Was I that bad?" He asks teasingly to which she rolls her eyes. "Why do guys always need their egos stroked. You were…..okay" she says teasingly to which he laughs and pulls her closer. "Well then I'll have to get better because you were an absolute goddess" he says causing the woman to blush, the red spreading from her cheeks all the way down to the valley of her cleavage.

"Ahh, cat got your tongue again" he asks to which she smirks and rolls over, moving atop him so that she is straddling his waist, his eyes now being treated to the very pleasurable sight of his woman's breasts. "Not at all Blue. But I do believe I'm going to get getting something of yours again" she says before leaning down and kissing him again, leaving him dazed as his hands go to her well rounded and firm rear. "Well angel, take me to heaven then" he says.

And she did. Multiple times that night.

_**6 Years Later- Diamond City**_

"It's just too hard" cried the little girl who sat at the small table, her crayons and paper laid out in front of her as she tries to spell more and more difficult words. Piper smiles gently and takes the little girls hands away from her eyes, kissing her digits before placing the green crayon back in her hand. "I know kiddo but that's why mommy is here to help" she says as she brings the four year old's hand down to the paper.

"Let's sound it out. What does the word cat start with? Let's sound it out. C-a-t" she says, bringing the black haired little girl through the word. "C" she says tentatively, wanting to make her mother happy. Piper smiles and nods.

"You've got it. You see it's not too hard" she says, helping the young girl through the rest of her vocabulary homework.

Piper was a very happy woman and as the little girl sat in her lap, now reading her book, or at least trying to, she thought back on all that happened after she kissed Frank. They got married the next day, pastor Clements and the rest of the city coming out and whistling at the couple who they all knew were a couple before they did. They both blushed and enjoyed the food natured teasing but after a few minutes and the exchange of vows they became man and wife. It was only a little while alter that they found out they would be becoming more than that and that in nine months they'd have a bundle of joy to look after.

Samantha was the best thing that happened to Piper. Her daughter was everything to her and at this point was attached to her mother's hip. The only thing that was cute was how much little Sammy idolized her reporter father. Whenever he was around Piper found herself forgotten and at first it made her upset. But she knew, knew that Sammy loved both her and Frank more than anything else.

She smiles as her hand goes to her very swollen belly, samantha stopping to press her ear against her mother's belly. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl mommy?" She asks to which her mother runs her fingers through her hair. "Not sure yet sweetie. We'll know when they get here" she says being interrupted by the opening of the door. *Daddy's home!" Samantha shouts , rushing towards the door and almost rocketing into her father's arms, said man letting out an "oof" of surprise before he swings the giggling little girl in his arms. "Princess" he coos lovingly, nuzzling her nose with his as he was wont to do. He puts her down gently and she follows him, hand in hand over to where Piper is sitting.

"Hey there gorgeous. How are you feeling" he asks, getting down onto his knee next to the chair she was sitting in. She smiles and pulls him to her lips by grasping his tie, kissing him lovingly. "I'm good Blue. Just perfect" she says, meaning every word of it.


End file.
